


Business for three (Nathan Drake, Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: 2 men... 1 woman... how this could be?





	1. Chapter 1

The mysterious letter had reached the two brothers Drake. The same letter with the same handwriting and the same dangerous written content.

“To the Morgan brothers.

I have in my hands the key to condemn your existence, to bury you in the depths of darkness and tear down their lives falsely constructed. And I can also give you the opportunity to get rid of that dangerous future. Come to me, negotiate. No weapons, no one but both of you and me. This Sunday at 8 PM or the information will pass from hands. ”

At the end, one direction.

They both knew it was dangerous, but not as much as the fact that someone knew who were the old Morgan brothers. That someone had come so far back in history, only indicated that there were also moving enough to know each of his wanderings.

Go there could be the end of their lives, but to don’t do it, no doubt all be over.

They were reluctant, cautious, frightened. They obeyed the order of “unarmed” and both, after discussion, they went to that address. They had no time to call Sully or investigate.

They found a big house, dark, in a rather uninhabited area on the outskirts of the city. With the heart in the throat, they knock the door, but the wood opened by itself by the momentum of the first blows, gnashing gloomily.

After a small hallway, they came to a large room, dimly lit, windows covered with cardboard, a wall covered and a desk full of stuff. They were alert and worried.

A sound from a nearby door made them stand as if they were ready to fight.

You smiled as you walked up to the desk, slowly, noting those four eyes analyzing you and studying you with full speed. Softly you sat on the wood, placing a gun at your side, as a warning.

It was a moment of silence. As if the fear of ruining everything had taken over as renowned brothers. You decided to break the calm.

\- Wao- You laugh- The Morgan brothers in person…

\- To the point, quick- Sam huffed- ¿What do you want? ¿What information do you have? ¿How do you know about us?

\- To understand everything, first- You pointed the wall in front- Look at that.

They both turned. It was a large wall, covered with a kind of big curtain. Nathan saw a string and pulled it, making the curtain opening and leave exposed an wall upholstered photos, cuts, files, graphics, maps. All related to each other, bound by red lines, glued on the wall, piled up because of the huge amount of information. They approached, watching. There was everything from them. Each trip Nathan, every interaction with Sullivan, potos from Cloe and Elena, the design of prison Panama, medical records, each theft effected, each discovery, Rafe and Nadine, Shoreline, a thousand other things, but even more, orphanage records and their real names. Were their lives rebuilt.

\- Now that you know the extent of my knowledge- You turn on light a small lamp- Can ask again…

\- ¿How the hell did you get this?- Nathan stepped back from the wall, somewhat overwhelmed.

\- I’m detective- You threw a paper ball to a framed picture- ¿See? First in my class, best score. I started with a small case and gradually ceased to be a simple robbery… I must say, I admire the ability that you have to erase everything left behind, but there is have a small error.

\- ¿Which?- Samuel looked at you.

\- The ability is from you, not from your friends- You smiled- Adler, Ross, Frazer, Fisher… Even Sullivan. They are terrible hiding their tracks and past. If both had done all that, without so many little friends, I never would have tracked you.

\- Since you know so much about us- Samuel come close- ¿What prevents me to kill you?

\- ¿Besides my beloved gun?- You caressed your weapon- Well, the assurance that if tomorrow I do not come to work, my colleagues began to investigate. And believe me, I have all that information copied in many places. Many. Kills a police detective and you’ll do great.

\- You seem pretty obsessed with us- Nate also looked at you.

\- I obsess with any difficult case- Your shrug shoulders- But you have been a entire work.

\- I do not get it- Sam stared at the wall, again- You have all the evidence to accuse us what you want ¿Why we are not yet in jail?

\- Well… How I told you in my letter… Business- You got off the desk, starting to walk- Think for a moment… ¿Accuse you of what? Theft, trespassing private property, false identity, destruction of historical monuments… It’s not a big deal…

\- You have information to accuse us of a few murders- Nathan looked at some papers.

\- Thank you- Complained his brother- You’ve given her more ideas…

\- ¿Murder?- You kept walking- Well… I’ve seen the lists… Except for a handful of collateral damage, the vast majority of deaths are all murderers, mercenaries, crazy, thieves, rapists, leaders of gangsters… They should give you a prize for that.

\- ¿So?

\- Yes… Have a way of work dirty, strange, with taste to sinful… But I do not “feel” so bad ¿You know? Although in legal terms you are fried. That’s why you are here. Business. Quid Pro Quo. I have the key to all this information disappears from the planet, just in change to a few things.

\- I imagined that- Nathan came very close to you- I do not know what it is, but suppose we say no ¿What happen?

\- ¿Seriously?- You approached more, rubbing his chest with your fingers- I knew Cassie had a mild ear infection and that these days will go to hospital for a check… It would be a pity you’re in jail for life, even before that happens.

Nathan took a couple of steps back, clearly intimidated by your cold and calculator stare.

\- I told you- You continued- I do not care to take you before the law. You are good people, I know… You should only do two things and everything will be fine. You past will clean as an operating room, you will have some happiness and a 33% for each of you.

\- ¿A treasure?- Samuel smiled- ¿Is that?

\- Maybe… But before that, a simple manual labor.

\- ¿What is it? ¿What are you talking about?- Nathan looked at you.

\- Simple. You two fucked me. Here and now.

The brothers stood still, hoping it was a joke. But you don’t moved or gave indication that it was.


	2. Chapter 2

They were still waiting for you to say something, but nothing happened.

\- ¿What?- Nate said- ¿Fucking? ¿Is seriously?

\- ¿Is so complicated to understand?- You laugh- It’s just a matter of putting sticks in holes…

\- ¿Why?

\- I researched and searched so much in your lives that my obsession is already a little more carnal ¿You know? Also, let’s be honest. We are all adults, and you two are devilishly sexy. It makes my mouth water to see both naked.

\- Okay- Samuel laugh- This is, officially, the most damnably rare that happened to me with a woman.

\- ¿What is the problem?- You approached to both- ¿Is because I’m detective? ¿Because I belong to the law? ¿Is the for information? ¿It is because I’m too ugly to your standards?

\- Besides all that- Nathan refused- I’m married ¿Remember? I have a daughter.

\- ¿And what? Not that going to marry me. Only fuck. Further, if you asked to your dear Elena, I think she would agree with such a small sacrifice. Calm Nathan, I’ll give you my ass if it makes you feel more comfortable.

\- No. It don’t makes me feel more comfortable.

\- It’s something very simple- You walked to Samuel, stroking his back- We fucked. Once satisfied with that, the information will disappear. You can see how I delete files on the network, and you can burn what’s on the wall. Although for security, I have a memory in the house with all encrypted. I’ll give it, in the end, with the password. Then we go to serious business mode. I give you the information that I have to a treasure, you do your thing, we divide it into equal parts. Everyone wins.

\- ¿Why do you want the treasure?- Samuel asked.

\- ¿Do you think I make a lot of money as a detective? They pay a fucking pittance ¿What do you say?

\- ¿Can we think for a few days?- Nathan asked, taking your gun.

\- ¿What you have to think? You know that there are others that I can go with the treasure? Sullivan same… And I left with a 50% minimum…

\- ¿Why we?- Samuel asked.

\- I told you, I became obsessed. With yours skills and…- You came to smell him- … bodies.

\- ¿Nathan?- Sam looked him- Is fuck and treasure hunting… As they are the two best things in the world…

\- A small but- You mutter- It has to be both simultaneously.

\- ¿What thing?

\- You fucked me. Both. Men, please I have two holes down there ¿Why waste time in shifts?

\- ¡God!- Nathan shook his head- In addition to being unfaithful ¿I have to fuck with Sam in centimeters? ¡God!

\- It is not open to discussion… You can’t negotiate. This is a requirement. Double fucked in exchange for that wall.

\- ¿What assures us that then you will not use the information in your head?- Samuel thought.

\- It would not work without evidence. It would be a “I said, he said”. It has no legal weight. And I guarantee. I never break a promise. ¿So? ¿Are we had fun for a while?

You looked at the brothers. Samuel seemed slightly more convinced than Nathan.

\- If I do that…- Nate point you- I will not enjoy it. I do so under protest, plus it will weigh on my conscience.

\- Don’t enjoy it if you don’t want- You laugh- I do.

\- For me it’s okay- Samuel said.

\- Wait- He stopped his brother and then looked you- ¿How potentially great is the treasure?

\- There is not the treasure of Avery- You said- But at least a chest of gold for each one… It was information that was between computer wastes from Adler.

\- ¿How…?

\- After his death, I hacked him. Really silly. Much porn, a lot of crap, many attempts treasures, but this seems real.

\- Mmmm…

\- Note something, if the treasure does not exist, I also lose. I want to retire from the police. Or at least turn in private investigator, anyway- You rub your hands- ¿We started? ¿Do you prefer a chair or a bed? You have to make me cum at least once…

\- The beds are always comfortable- Samuel said.

\- God…- Nathan rubbed his face- I’m not able to do that…

\- Can you think of Elena while you fuck me, if it makes you feel better- You laugh.

\- It is not so simple.

\- I have Viagra if you need it- You take off your blouse.

\- ¡I don’t want Viagra!

\- Nathan…- Samuel came close- It must be done.

\- No… There may be another way…

\- It’s fucking her once, is not asking to fuck among us.

\- That would be tempting to see- You mutter, doffing your pants.

\- God…- Nathan complained.

In underwear, you approached both and caressed their faces.

\- Both are so sexy…- You looked them- Have the most amazing bodies I have seen in a while… I dying to feel that…

\- I feel like I’m selling…- Nathan muttered.

\- I have a black band, if you don’t want to see.

\- ¿Are you a detective or have a shop?

\- No…- You stroked both chest- I just want you to be comfortable. But if you don’t want…

\- It’s okay… I don’t want to see.

\- Perfect.

You take both by the belt and began to walk back, slowly bringing them to your room, while you kept looking at them. They were two perfect specimens of man that you had followed for too long. And all the time, only you were obsessed with them, to find them.

Did not know which of the two you looked more attractive. Nathan was younger and he was in better physical condition, but his reluctance and marriage drew much interest. Samuel seemed vastly more confident and comfortable with that, plus you had researched enough to know that, of the two brothers, he was the best in bed.

You went to your room, a simple place with a large bed, full of books.

\- Very good- You sat in bed- Clothes out.

For a moment, Samuel and Nathan looked at each other. That really would happen and was no way to avoid it.


	3. Chapter 3

You denied, seeing that both Drake were still, full of doubts and reluctance.

\- Before you end…- You said, touching your bra- Before you can leave…

\- B-but…- Nathan hesitated.

Sighing, you stood. You walked to a drawer, you checked the content until you find a black band. You approached and handed it to Samuel.

\- Cover him- You told him.

Samuel covered the eyes of his reluctant brother, while you were starting to undress him.

\- No… no…- Nathan said.

\- ¿Do you want your brother undress you too?- You told him.

\- ¡No!

\- Then stay silent- You looked the other man- ¿You also need I do this or you can by yourself?

\- I can- Samuel began to take off his shirt.

Smiling, you left removing out clothes to Nathan, looking as his brother slowly undressed. You did not know what you liked more, if you undress him or see how the other undressed himself.

You laughed softly when you got off the underpants to Nathan and saw him shiver slightly.

\- Shy…- You mutter- Samuel is not as reserved as you.

It was true, he was already naked and ready for whatever.

You take off the few clothes you have and you approached them, to begin stroking their chest, gently, down to their stomachs, rub their legs and crotches, tasting them with your hands.

\- We’ll see who is encouraged before- You caressed the balls.

For the big Drake it appeared to be something without too much importance. His dick became hard and large in a very short time.

\- Let’s go Nathan- You stroked him more firmly, directly squeezing his cock- Your brother won with that… Think about Elena…

But you knew you were making a direct stimulation, and that was to harden eventually. It took a while, but there it was, as hard as Samuel.

\- Very good…- You knelt- That beauty…

You started to suck both, interspersing them, giving extra stimulation, discovering that although looked like twins as to how wore their precious penises, the taste was very different. You tasted both glandes and sucked to the base, with delicious sounds laden with obscenity, while you watched their faces.

Nathan barely breathing, as if he feared that his movement it could be even worse for his conscience. Samuel had not bothered to be so shy, he moaned pleasurably when you did.

\- Delicious- You smiled, caressing.

\- Dude…- Nate complained- ¿Did you have to moan?

\- I’m not married, let me enjoy this.

\- You should help me, not leave me alone…

\- ¿Help you with what?

\- Calm down- You got up and caressed their stomachs- If Nathan does not want to enjoy, he will not. And for the record, I respect that fidelity to your wife. But Samuel is a free soul, let him be…

\- ¿Can I touch you?- Samuel asked, suddenly.

You looked at him, certainly surprised by that. You expect him be participative, but not so much. You smiled, taking his hand.

\- Absolutely, big guy…- You said.

Even more surprising was the fact that he approached to kiss you. His curious mouth and his daring tongue you found them fascinating, as much as his way of caressing your thighs. You gave a soft moan to feel surrounded by those strong arms.

\- ¿You like that?- Asked Samuel, with low voice, in your mouth.

\- Hell… yeah…

\- Well, if you want me so participative, leave my brother alone as much as possible. Limit him to your ass, beautiful.

\- It’s a deal…

You walked to Nate and take his arms, making him slightly frightened. You gently took him to the bed and lay him face up.

\- To both- You clarify- If something hurts too much or really you have to stop, say clearly a specific word… As…

\- Pillow- Sam said- It’s easy remember that.

\- Right… Now, Nathan, if weight too much, say it.

\- End in a damn time- He snorted, covering better his eyes- ¿You want?

You licked your lips, while you gently put him him a condom, lubricate it well and you sat slowly on his hard cock, which gradually came into your ass.

\- God… Yes…- You smiled- As I imagined… Fantastic…

Samuel rushed to take another condom from your hand and he put himself with a monumental agility, result of visiting as many beds and many ladies.

You lay, face up, letting your back rest on the toned chest to Nathan, and you opened your legs, waiting the other Drake. Sam came and went quickly, with a slight rough touch, maybe to make it clear that he was not so dominated as his younger brother.

\- Oh yes…- You moan- Finally… Finally…

\- It is obvious that you really wanted us- Samuel smiled- You are damn wet.

\- Smart boy- You licked your lips.

After so much look and wait, to follow their tracks and trails around the globe, finally you had the Drake brothers inside you, filling you, filling the gap that had grown in your chest since your obsession had become serious.


	4. Chapter 4

With his extra daring, Samuel stroked your breasts with a softness that did not seem consistent with him. His hands then they fell all over your stomach and touch your legs to hold you by the back side of your knees. He began to move, decided, looking in your eyes.

\- Nathan…- You mutter- You also must move…

The youngest grab you to both sides of your waist and he began to move, with much less enthusiasm than his brother.

\- ¡Oh God!- You screamed clinging to the bed- ¡You’re fucking perfect!

\- ¿You like it? ¿Mmmm?- Samuel purred- Does not seem you go to last too much…

Your answer was a broad satisfying groan. Felt that double pleasure climbing up by your bowels and squashing your mind in a cloud of delicious enjoyment. It was not anything like what you imagined, was a thousand times better. You could feel their hot pieces within you, rubbing your every centimeter, forcing you to shudder every time one of them moved, while your body devoured a lustful hunger. You were so wet that was very easy to them slide, and the sounds, mixed with the smells, only did it better.

Samuel was totally imbued with that and it was obvious he was enjoying. He wailed with his deep voice, giving soft moans and sticking resolutely his hot dick while he watched you and caressed your skin. His brother was limited to move a little, but still, feel him in your ass was equally pleasant.

The sheets between your fingers curled while both moved a little stronger. You did not know if Nate was doing that to make you finish to before leaving, or if Sam was doing it for pure pleasure.

\- You do not talk much now- Samuel said- ¿Is it like you imagined?

\- Got damn- You laugh- No… Better…

\- ¿Are you ready to cum?

\- As if were as easy to make cu…- You felt him accelerate- Ho… Fuck…

The apparently information that Drake was good in bed, was real. The way he was fucking you, that speed and strength, were going you crazy. The brother under you also accelerated, and soon both were destroying your mind. You could only scream and moan length, surrendered to the incredible will of their bodies.

You could feel the climax appearing shyly and growing slowly every time Samuel moved his cock all along your pussy. A long cry of delight went through your chest, while your body stiffen and quivered for a moment, until you relax slowly.

Nathan was quick to turn you away and leave you, leaving you crudely in bed and stepping aside.

You even smiled with pleasure, when Samuel was raised above you and he returned to fuck you with force, which ripped you a short scream of joy.

The younger of the two removed his black band and suddenly looked at his side, where his brother crashed his waist against yours.

\- ¿¡What the hell are you doing!?- Nathan yelled, standing up.

\- Dude… I want to finish…- He growled- And she likes it…

\- I put the band to not see you… God… I will have nightmares.

\- Nathan…- You whispered- ¿Y-you want me to help with that? I can lower it gently.

\- No…- He puts his shorts- It will go down alone.

\- Leave him- Samuel took your face to force you to see him- ¿Are you good with your pussy?

\- ¿What?- You laughed.

\- ¿Do you know how to use your muscles?

You focused a little and started to press his cock with the walls of your pussy. You saw him put his eyes white a moment, grunting.

\- Keep going- He began to fuck you hard, putting your legs around his waist- Let me cum, beautiful…

\- ¿You like it?- You contracted your muscles.

\- Yes- He growled.

\- Ajjjj- Nathan searched his clothes- You keep doing if you want, I will fulfill my part and I will burn what’s on the wall…

\- There is a briefcase on the desk- You said- In case you want to put all that and take it. You don’t have to burn here. It’s yours.

\- All right- He walked to the door with his clothes under his arm.

\- We’ll go as soon as he finished…

\- If you do not finish before- Samuel bite your neck.

\- Yes- Your moan- You like challenges ¿Don’t you? Come on… let me cum again, big guy…

Nathan shook his head as he left the room, slightly nauseated, thinking about the desire he had to take a hot bath with a lots of soap, for several hours.

You now were only concentrated in one of the Drake, in which had now become your favorite.

\- God- You bit your lip while caressed his neck- How nice you fuck…

\- You too- He looked you, with a smile- ¿Forcing us… to fuck you? That was… exciting… No woman ever… had been forcing me to that… Do it again.

\- ¿Do you like the idea that I dominate you?

\- I think…

\- Then do it stronger- You grabbed his hair and threw firmly.

He laughed strangely, with his tongue hanging out and impacted eyes. The way that he fucked you now was frantic, bestial, almost painful, making the bed squeak with every powerful thrust.

Both look like two madmen, screaming like animals whenever their meat clashed violently.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan was already dressed, and he had begun to take off the papers from wall, putting them in a briefcase. He did not really know if he should takeit. To come home with that information, maybe he would be tempted to confess to Elena that he had cheat her by that. But at the same time, he wanted her to see how close he had to losing, her and Cassie. He will think of that then, quietly, with a cool head. He denied sighing, while he listening the screams of both in the next room.

By the time he had finished cleaning the wall, Samuel walked slowly to him, with his pants on, but no shirt.

\- ¿So?- Samuel asked, blowing air.

Nathan watched him. He knew this was his way of smoking without smoking. Since he had begun to leave his vice, he used to watch him blowing invisible smoke from an imaginary cigar. It was silly, but it worked. And that was his imaginary post-coital cigarette.

\- Wall clean- He showed the briefcase full of stuff.

\- ¿What are we going to do with this?- Sam took a paper, looking- There are things I would like to stay…

\- I do not know… First I want to leave it at home, to make sure it is not in other hands than mine. Then I’ll see if I stay with something, if I burn it all, if I give it to Sully, if I show it to Elena…

\- ¿Are you going to put her aware of everything? ¿Really? She will kill you… And kill me then…

\- I do not know yet…- Nathan rubbed his face- She is smart, she can ask me questions until that come out.

\- Anyway ¿What did you do?- He returned to blow air- Put yourself hard for manual stimulation, put it in a ass and hold blindfolded… All under coercion… I don’t think that is big thing.

\- Dude… Is Elena… As you do not know her.

\- I’ll help you- He patted his arm.

\- You never have earned a discussion with her… Don’t start…

\- Part by part- He calmed- Maybe you’ll tell her after the treasure ¿What do you say?

\- That would also have to discuss with her…

\- If you will not participate… Better for me… My 33 percent will be 50…

\- We’ll see…- He looked at him- Sam… ¿A shirt?

\- I’m hot, leave me alone.

\- As you would not have heat… I heard you…

\- She fuck better than it looks- He smiled wickedly.

\- I’m going to castrate you- He threatened Nathan- I swear. I’ll put sedatives in your beer and I will cut you.

\- Auch- He laugh.

\- Ho- You said, entering the room, in underwear- You’re quick to clean Nate… ¿Do not you want to clean my house too?

\- ¿Is not this your house?- Samuel looked at you.

\- Nah… It is something like my area of dementia and obsession…- You walked to your desktop- The area sucks ¿How do you think I would live here?

\- ¿Are you going to invite me to your house someday?

\- Slow down a little, Rolls Royce…- You opened your laptop- We have not even gotten to the part of business yet.

\- Agree…

\- I’ll bring the memory extra- You walk way- Either of you, the folder is called DSN80, is the one that has everything… You need the password to enter and delete…

\- ¿And which one is it?- Samuel sat in front of the computer.

\- NDJX833SDQ6FS8201- You said from a closet.

\- ¿How you fucking remember that?- He stood still in front of the keyboard- ¿ND?

\- ¿J?- Nathan thought.

\- Boys…- You come closer, sitting in Samuel legs and quickly typed password- Done. Check it if you want, is exactly the same as what was on the wall.

\- Just a moment- He began to look at the files, while one of his hands absently stroking your waist- Okay, yes… Is the same. ¿Nathan? ¿You want to have a copy of this?

\- No. Delete it- Said the young Drake- I have a lot with the briefcase.

\- Anyway- You placed a small removable memory on the desktop- That’s all, again. ¿You want the password or would you rather send it to mash?

\- ¿And lose a potentially useful memory?- Nathan put it in the briefcase- Please…

\- That a cheapskate- You took a paper, even sitting in Samuel and wrote another sequence of numbers and letters, then you reached it- Enjoy it.

\- So…- Nathan thought- Right now there is nothing to coerce us ¿True?

\- Right. What little there was on the web, it has been deleted. There are only “nice” things… You are free from sin, my childrens…

\- ¿Business?- Samuel smiled, on your shoulder.

\- Business.

Nimbly you opened another folder with a strange name and long password, showing a lot of files, planes.

\- This was inside the computer to Adler- You said- Looks pretty good stuff…

\- The Sinking of Gahanirath, the Norman Ship- Samuel read- I have not heard from it…

\- The typical merchant ship carrying hidden gold and wich sinking like an idiot.

You put on your feet and took a couple of envelopes with a lot of content, which you gave to each one.

\- Is everything that I have to the ship so far- You mentioned- Because are you, I give you the benefit of studying the case before tell me whether to participate or not. If for Wednesday at 6 PM you are not here, I’ll find someone else.

-¿Can we go now?- Asked Nate.

\- ¿Do you have another reason to stay?- You reached the shirt to Samuel, which had stood up.

\- Good point…- He walked slowly to the door.

Nathan and was out of the house when his brother approached him, fully dressed.

\- ¿You know?- Sam said, touching him with the envelope- The treasure seems real. It will be interesting.

\- I have to think it…

\- As usual… We talk tomorrow- He returned to the door.

\- ¿Where is supposed you are going?- Nathan looked him, with the briefcase in his hand.

\- To ask her name, to ask her phone number and to see if I can fuck again.

\- ¡Oh my God! ¡She just coerce us vilely!

\- ¿She did it- He approached him, a little more serious- She just wanted to give you a justification to fuck her, brother. He has reviewed so much in our lives that almost knows us better than ourselves. She knew you would not say yes so easily, like me. Remember she had everything to put us in jail forever… Maybe we should thanks that was she the one who found the information and not another. And as if that were not enough, now just give us a good basis for a valuable treasure. ¿So vile you think she is?

The youngest of the brothers looked at him a moment.

\- Dude…- Nathan sighed- ¿Seriously? ¿She?

\- She is clever, intelligent, pretty, a little manipulative and fucks fantastically- He shrugged his shoulders- I like her. If you want still think that is a business for the three of us…

Samuel patted his arm before returning to the house. That would be the beginning of an interesting job.

The End


End file.
